Miraculous (cómic)
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir es un cómic del show Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. Escrito por ZAG y publicado por Action Lab Comics, es una serie cómics y novelas gráficas que extenderán el Universo Quantico, incluyendo nuevas historias protagonizadas por Ladybug y Cat Noir.http://www.licensemag.com/license-global/zag-inks-miraculous-deal La primera novela gráfica contará con 192 páginas y será lanzada en Agosto en Estados Unidos.https://twitter.com/ActionLab/status/728079364227653632 Los primeros tres números de la serie de cómics serán publicados a partir del 21 de Julio en Estados Unidos.https://twitter.com/ActionLab/status/727988797871431680 Descripción Inglés= Marinette is the sweetest girl in Paris. With a big crush on a boy at school, a big dream of becoming a fashion designer, and a big problem with being totally awkward, she's just your average teenage girl, right? Did we mention she's also the crime fighting superhero, Ladybug? Becoming Ladybug is a complicated process! First, Marinette needs a "Kwami," which is a tiny magical assistant (hers is named Tikki). She also needs a "Miraculous," which is a magical accessory (hers is a pair of earrings). Tikki uses the Miraculous to transform Marinette. But her Ladybug super powers only work for a limited time! When Hawk Moth uses his mind-controlling, moth-like creatures called akuma to turn people into baddies, it's up to Ladybug to capture them and save the day! Well, she gets a little help from her superhero friend, Cat Noir… but she insists she doesn't need him. If only she knew Cat Noir's true identity – her crush, Adrien! Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to balance their double lives and keep Paris safe? Will they ever find out each other's true identity, or who's behind Hawk Moth's mask? Until then – there's a whole city of baddies to defeat… SPOTS ON, CLAWS OUT! |-|Traducción= Marinette es la chica más dulce de París. Enamorada de un chico de su escuela, sueña con convertirse en diseñadora de moda, y tiene un gran problema, ser muy distraída; pero ella es una simple adolescente, ¿no? ¿Mencionamos que es también Ladybug, la superheroína que lucha contra el crimen? ¡Transformarse en Ladybug es complicado! Primero, Marinette necesita un "Kwami", que es un pequeño asistente mágico (el de ella se llama Tikki). También necesita un Miraculous, que es un accesorio mágico (el suyo son un par de aretes). Tikki utiliza el Miraculous para transformar a Marinette. ¡Pero sus súper poderes de Ladybug sólo funcionan por un tiempo limitado! Cuando Hawk Moth usa sus criaturas con control mental llamadas akuma para convertir a la gente en villanos, ¡depende de Ladybug capturarlos y salvar el día! Bueno, pero ella recibe un poco de ayuda de su amigo superhéroe Cat Noir… aunque ella insiste en que no lo necesita. Si tan solo supiera que la verdadera identidad del Cat Noir es – ¡su amor, Adrien! ¿Podrán Ladybug y Cat Noir equilibrar sus vidas dobles y salvar a París? ¿Descubrirán algún día sus identidades, o quién está detrás de la máscara de Hawk Moth? Hasta entonces – hay un ejército de villanos por derrotar… ¡MOTAS, GARRAS! Galería Portadas Tomo 1: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Comic_1.jpg|Número 1 Portada 1 Comic_1 Variante 1.jpg|Número 1 Portada 2 Comic 1 Variante 2.jpg|Número 1 Portada 3 Comic_2.jpg|Número 2 Portada 1 Comic 2 Variante 1.jpg|Número 2 Portada 2 Comic_3.jpg|Número 3 Portada 1 Comic 3 Variante 1.jpg|Número 3 Portada 2 Muestra ComicMuestra1.JPG|Transformación de Marinette ComicMuestra2.JPG|Transformación de Adrien ComicMuestra3.jpg|Publicidad de Action Lab Comics Gaslamp Quarter Miraculous_Comic_Exclusivo.jpg Categoría:Mercancía